This invention relates to a door panel and more particularly an interior security door panel for receipt inside the frame of a sliding glass door or the like.
Heretofore, there have been various types of window and patio door security systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,049 to Maust, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,203 to Wicks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,667 to Kitzelman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,042 to Cornell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,931 to McGuinness, U.S. Pat. No. 988,510 to Rosenzweig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,828 to Hutchisson, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,923 to Sauer. None of the mentioned patents specifically disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject security door panel as described herein.